A safety circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,325 for a direct current motor, which is used, in particular as a drive motor for tools. The motor is protected against excess temperature by estimating the motor temperature on the basis of a calculation. The calculation takes into consideration both the rpm rate as well as the motor current or the current conduction flow angle of a phase segment control.